Aro's Revenge
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: The sequel to my other story Renesmee? I'm Angel. I would advise to read that first! girl in photo is Mylie.
1. in the beginning

**_Renesmee's POV_**

* * *

><p>I ran through the forest. Jane was on my left, Alec was on my right. We were supposed to be hunting. We actually weren't. What we were doing was racing.<p>

The twins looked at each other. Jane winked, and then she and Alec sped up to vampire speed, leaving me in the dust. I tried to make my dhampyr legs keep up. Jane won. Alec came in second.

When I caught up to them, I looked at Alec and pouted. He looked annoyed. It probably had something to do with the fact I was projecting my thoughts to him and in my head I was chanting _'cheaters cheaters human food eaters.'_

"Alec, I'm tired" I said. His annoyed expression started to fade, and he started to laugh. He carried me home on his back. I loved it when he did this.

I, Alec, and Jane didn't live with the rest of my family. They lived in a house not too far from here.

Sometimes I got the feeling my family does not trust them.

It probably had to do with the fact that they used to be in a coven who were extremely greedy, hypocritical, bloodthirsty, and evil. Oh and don't forget powerful.

Or maybe, how, just because her shield blocked Jane's frightening, painful, excruciating power, Jane held a major grudge against my mom.

Or, maybe it was how when I was 4 months old they came to kill me, and the next time I encountered them, they kidnapped me.

Okay, okay, I admit it. I'm not that great judge of character, but Alec loved me, that I was sure of. Alec is mine, and I am his.

When we got home, Alec crawled into my bed with me. I loved it when he did this as well, because it meant I could sleep on his chest. As I fell under I felt one of his arms wrap tightly around my waist. _Life is great._ I thought. _And not just because my birthday is tomorrow… _


	2. The thirsty games

**Okay, since Mylie is an OC, I'm going to give a little information about her before the next chapter starts.**

_Hi, I'm Mylie. The 877 year old vampire with the curly blonde locks and red eyes. I am physically 17._

* * *

><p>It was evening. I was hunting for a snack. There was one human whose blood called out to me. I began the hunt. It was a boy; about 15. I licked my lips. I reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned and looked at me. When he saw me he instantly moved his eyes to places he shouldn't be looking at. '<em>That pig<em>,' I thought.

"What's your name" he asked me seductively.

Coldly, I told him, "Mylie"

"Like Miley, that horrible singer."

"No not like Hannah Mont Pissy-Pants" I said, annoyed. I hated my name when people asked me that. He laughed.

I needed to get my meal out of there. The king's security guards that went around making sure the residents stayed in their houses after curfew were out. There were 17 just on that one street. While, I was way too mature to play with my food, I decided that even adults needed to have some fun.

"Can you take me to your house? I'm tired and broke." I said, batting my eyebrows.

"Of course. Hey, my parents are out of town…" his vioce trailed off, as if he expectd me to understand what he was going to say. Unfortunately for him, I did.

His house was brown with green trim surrounding the windows. I didn't know why the painters would even think of putting those colors together.

"Where's your bedroom?" I asked him, Trying to sound curious, rather than hungry.

"Second floor, first door to the right." He immediately said. He sounded hopeful. I answered that with a great, and pulled him up the stairs.

As soon as we enter his room. This guy who I don't even know the name of starts kissing me. What does he think I am? A slut? I take offense to that, as I'm just a vampire.

I pushed him hard. Once he lands on the ground he looks around, shocked. He was surprised at my strength, obviously. It was pretty funny watching him crash into the wall, make a perv-sized hole, and land in the other room.

I walked through the hole, looking up at him, giving him a full view of my burgundy eyes.

"What the f*** are you?" he asked.

"Language," I chided. Then I realize he was bleeding. I held my breath. I didn't want my vampiric instincts taking over. Playing was fun, and I didn't want to stop just yet.

"Shut the hell up." He yelled.

"You can't shut Hell." I said. "But you can send people there. Trust me, you will be the next, and to answer your first question, rude as it was, I'm a Goddamn vampire!" I bit him hard as I could. I got to say I enjoyed it. His blood was delicious. And, on top of that, i got rid of one more perv who thought they could have me.


	3. a birthday

_Alec's POV_

* * *

><p>It was Renesmee's 19th birthday. I couldn't believe she was that old. It felt like just yesterday she was three-years-old dancing gracefully with her bronze curls blowing in the wind. It was the only thing me and her father agreed on.<p>

She slept soundly in my arms. I knew I should not disturb her, but I still brushed her hair out of her eyes carefully.

That gentle touch was enough. Her brown eyes snapped open. She looked at me and leaned in. Her lips against mine gave me a pleasure nothing else can.

I heard a growl at the door. _'Stupid mind reading vampire._' I thought. I heard Edward's chuckle.

"Come on, you lovebirds. Or does Alec want to make Nessie late to her own party?" Me and Renesmee both growled. Her, because she inherited Bella's opinion on parties, presents, and birthdays. Me, because I just hated the name Nessie. I sighed.

"Come on Ren. Let's go. You can ride on my back." She climbed up.

"Where's Jane." She asked.

"Hunting." I lied. What Jane was really doing was getting some human blood for Renesmee. Her present from us.

We reached the main house. Alice had decorated it completely in pink and navy blue. I walked up to Bella. She took Renesmee from my back and set her down. Jacob, who had been sitting on the couch with Leah, got up and starting tickling her. Just then, my sister walked into the room. Renesmee pushed Jacob to the side and hugged her tightly.

Seth came up to speak to me. Out of all the wolves he was my favorite. He was the first to befriend me or my sister. Probably why.  
>Esme had baked two cakes. They went to the dogs. Literally. No dhampyr or vampire would eat that. If Ellie, the fourteen year old foster daughter of Jacob and Leah were here, she'd have a cow. That child is all about manners. And the way the shape shifters were eating…<p>

Ellie had a sleepover at a friend's house. She had already given Ren her present.

Just then, a chaotic scene interrupted me and Seth's conversation. On the other side of the room Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were fighting with Jacob and Emmett about something. Just a typical day. I thought.


	4. raising the dead

_Mylie POV_

* * *

><p>A thought occurred to me when I was inside a store changing my clothes. (This was one of the many perks of being a vampire. You got to live a kleptomaniac life. Without being caught.)<p>

My family hadn't seen me in centuries.

My family. The royal vampire coven. The Volturi.

I ran full speed to Volterra. But I found the castle abandoned. It was even starting to sprout moss. I had left the castle when we got Santiago. I despised him with a passion of a thousand suns. Even to this day.

I wondered if something had happened. If something had happened, I could fix it. I had the power to resurrect people. I still wonder why Aro didn't let me resurrect his sister. I could do it.

I knew I could do mass resurrections. We learned this during our first feeding day with Alec and Jane. Damn, those kids could eat. Of course, it isn't all that shocking. Two teenage newborns. In the same coven. Not one of Aro's greatest ideas. I had to resurrect all the humans just so the rest of us could eat. It was not fun.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. If it didnt work, they were alive. If it did, they were alive. Foolproof.

A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Long time, no see. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Aro's voice said.

**I hope by now you see where this is leading. Please don't hate on me. I despise the idea too. But it just wouldn't leave. **


	5. Insanity ensues

I turned around. I saw all the elders. Then the guard. Yuck. Santiago. I made a mental note to kill him later.

I noticed that Didyme was among the resurrected. Aro didn't seem to mind. But he did give her occasional apologetic looks.

Someone was missing, I knew that, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I recounted 6 elders. Then I counted the guard, making note of their names as well.

"Where are Alec and Jane?" I asked, relieved I had vampiric memory.

"They were on a mission when the Cullens attacked." Marcus said bored. I wondered who the Cullens were. That last name doesn't ring a bell.

"Let's get revenge on those Cullens for killing us." Caius raged.

"It wasn't just the Cullens" said Renata quietly. I really did wonder who all of this rebellious people were.

"Demetri, once we take out the enemy vampires, go track down Jane and Alec. We need them." Ordered Caius.

"How about just after the Cullens. I need them to take out the others. " Aro said.

"Come on let's go!" Shouted Caius. I was by now used to his rants and bloodlust and vengeful personality.

"Why now?" asked Corin.

"Because if we don't go now then they'll collect their friends. Then we'll have to retreat. Because even if we take out Bella somehow, we'll still have the underhand. Because as you can see, Alec and Jane aren't here! "Yelled Aro.

I used to believe that my power uses part of a person's sanity to resurrect them, making them even more insane than in their first life. By this moment in time, all doubt has dissipated.

"What year is this?" Afton asked. When I told him, Felix's eyes narrow in anger. At what, I'll never know.

"We've been dead for 16 years. I can't believe I'd actually thought—"

"Yes, Felix. We know you have a crush on Bella. Get over it. She's with Edward. They have a daughter." Demetri grumbled.

"Who we will have in our custody once we find the twins." Chelsea said. I gave Aro a questioning look. This was what Alec and Jane's mission was. To kidnap some girl. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Let's just go attack the Cullen's." Someone, probably Caius said.


	6. In the Land of Love and Lies

_Alice POV_

I widened my eyes. No way. They're dead. Edward looked at me. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Everyone looked at me. They knew I was having a vision.

Edward looked at the twins. "Alec and Jane." he said sickly sweet. "Show Renesmee your present for her. Now would be the perfect time. "

"Jane, go." Said Alec. I knew he probably would want to stay behindto see what my vision was of. Edward had to have wanted them to leave the room for a reason. Luckily, I knew Edward would not let him stay in the room.

"Alec, do you really want to be in this room with me without Renesmee? And Bella standing right there?" Alec ran out of the room behind the other two. After a few minutes, Edward spoke.

"Now that they're out of earshot, Alice's vision I am particular concerned about. It appears the Volturi have somehow found a way to come back for the dead. They're coming to get revenge on us. "

"Whatever happened, it had to have been Alec or Jane's fault. Who else would have the motive for however they were resurrected. I'm sure they're only here because Alec wanted to sleep with Ness." said Rosalie

"No Rosalie, I read his mind all the time. They haven't done that yet."

"How do you know? Maybe they hide their thoughts from big, scary dad. Alec and Jane are very small, and are far too vulnerable without their powers." Jasper pointed out.

"Alec makes my daughter happy." Bella said. "I would do nothing to hurt her."

"We can discuss why Alec and Jane are with us later. That's not the matter here." Jacob said, annoyed.

"Yeah. What we should really want to know is how the hell the Volturi are alive. I saw their deaths with my own eyes." Agreed Emmett.

Carlisle spoke up. "I think I know the answer to that. When I lived with the Volturi, Aro had told me about a guard member. Her name was Mylie—"he was cut off by Bella.

"Like that horrible singer Miley?"she asked. For the most part people ignored her.

"Anyway, Aro told me he was grateful to her because she saved his life once in a battle. He told me her power kept him from losing. While he never told me, I suspect that it's resurrection. However, Aro told me she doesn't live in the castle with the rest of the guard due to internal issues. "

"But… if she didn't live with them, wouldn't somebody have to find her and tell her they were dead?" Esme pointed out.

Under their breath, somebody, I'm not too sure who it was, hissed, "Alec and Jane." I think it was Leah.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," warned Edward.

"It had to have been them, who else could it have been?" said Jacob.

"Yeah." Agreed Emmett. I wonder if it was Emmett-agrees- with-Jacob day. Still hating the werewolves. If I could see them, then I would have seen him plan this.

I spoke up, "you don't know that. She could have overheard another vampire, or went to visit Aro and found no one. "I was pretty annoyed that everyone was blaming things on Alec and Jane without having heard their story first.

"Alice has a point," Jasper said. I smiled. I could get him to do anything.

"Here's an idea," said Seth. "we'll interrogate them and Edward can read their minds."

"Okay then, now that everyone agrees," I said, staring daggers at Leah, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob, daring them to argue, "They're coming back right now."

About a minute later, the door opens.


	7. One heck of an iterrogation

"Alec. Jane." Rosalie acknowledged us coldly. Renesmee smiled and ran to Bella. Bella looked at us concerned. I wondered why Rosalie sounded so mad.

"We need to talk," her hate-filled voice continued. As soon as she said that everyone started screaming. Had I been human, it would have been impossible to distinguish who was who, or even hear any of them. But I was a vampire. I made out all of it.

Jacob, Leah, Rosalie, and Emmett were the ones screaming traitors and liars. Everyone one else was yelling stuff like "Shut up!" and "I'm sorry" and "I don't believe it."

I scoped the room. My eyes landed on Jacob._ Perfect._

Jacob screamed bloody murder. Everyone else just shuts up and stares at him. He stopped after a few moments, and since I didn't will it, I figured Bella did.

My brother spoke, "Thank you. Now that my sister has 'calmed everyone down', can somebody tell me what's going on?"

Edward explains, while the werewolves, omitting Seth, protest, along with Rosalie and Emmett. That's impossible. If there was a vampire out there that could resurrect people, why was Didyme dead?

"Her name was Mylie." said Edward. _Mylie! She had that power! Gosh had I known that…_

"I was unaware Mylie even had a power." said Alec.

"See. I told you not to jump to conclusions." Edward said to the others. Some of them nod in agreement, others (Rosalie, Jacob, and Leah) kept at the "traitors" remarks.

I looked pleadingly at Bella. I wouldn't mind going all out on these distrusting losers. Bella shook her head at me. It was obvious to her what I wanted. Of course she wouldn't give it to me. We don't get along well at all. Renesmee spoke up, her voice angry.

"God, people. They've lived with us for five years and haven't done a thing to us yet. Why do you people still have the audacity to distrust them?"

"When do they get here?" Someone asked Alice after a long awkward silence.

"About six hours," replied Alice. "if we hadn't spent so long arguing and accusing…"

"Oh, so now it's our fault." Snapped Rosalie.

And the argument continued….


	8. Waiting For Death

Daddy was on the phone with Eleazer.

"Why didn't you warn us about Mylie?" Dad inquired.

"I didn't think she'd ever find out." I heard Eleazer say over the phone. Alec squeezed me comfortingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well thanks to you my family is in the midst of falling apart."

"What are you talking about?" asked Eleazer. It was obvious by the look on Dad's face, he had not told them Alec and Jane were with us. He changed the subject.

"Please. Just come quickly." Daddy pleaded.

"Okay." Eleazer agreed.

* * *

><p>Because the plan we'd come up with involves Alec and Jane tricking their old coven, Carlisle had gotten some woman to donate her blood so their eyes were red, not gold. For some reason, a few of my family members don't like the plan.<p>

Right now, Alec and Jane were somewhere in the forest. The Denali clan had arrived. I was watching them through the window. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazer, and Garrett were being greeted by Carlisle. I could also hear Quil and Embry, the other two members of Jake's pack, outside as well. They only came to visit us when they missed Jacob or there was danger. Since Alec and Jane moved in with us it's been less often. The only werewolf that could stand being in the same room with them was Seth and sometimes Jake, but I think that's mostly to make me happy.

* * *

><p>My father came back into the house. He had been outside with the rest of my family greeting people.<p>

"Renesmee," he said.

"What?"

"Once Alec and Jane come out of the forest, you wait one minute than walk outside. Got it?" I nod. "Good." He turned to leave.

"Daddy, why do people still hate Alec? He's my mate. They accepted Mom. Why not him?"

"Because, unlike me and Alice, who know that they won't do anything to harm you, they think that they will . They were the Volturi's most prized guards, you know. But I have no doubt they are on our side for this battle." I nod. He leaves.

* * *

><p>It was minutes later when I heard mumbles from outside. I turned to see who it was. A bunch of people wearing black cloaks stood on part of our backyard. They were having this "conversation" on our own lawn. Probably so I could see what was going on.<p>

I could smell Alec and Jane's scents faintly, and once their scents grew stronger and I could hear their voices, I started counting to 60.

**Ohhh - look at the new review button! _Shiny..._**


	9. Betrayal and Chaos

I stood at the edge of the forest watching Aro and Carlisle talk. I looked at Jane. She looked at me.

_It's now or never_. Aro won't let them live very long. I thought about leaving. Now that the fight is here I want to leave. Sure, I've been in battle after battle, but that was under orders. With the Cullens you really didn't have any. Now it's scary. How? I didn't know. War got the best of you.

No. It was more than my fear, I knew that. I would betray my family tonight. Problem was I wasn't 100% sure which family it would be.

The family that gave me immortality, a second chance. Or the family that took me in even though I tried to kill them. A family that probably only took me in because I was one of their mates.

_Renesmee will hate you forever. _Well, that was a logical explanation to stick around and follow through with the plan. I couldn't bear the thought of her angry at me. Besides, the Cullens were nice and kind. I didn't understand why I used to hate them Oh, that's right. Because I had to listen to Jane grumble day in and day out about how much she despises Bella.

I stepped out of the forest. Truthfully, it was really strange how no one had noticed us. I mean vampires can smell extraordinarily well, right?

Aro spotted us.

"I see your mission has been successful?" he said.

Jane scoffed. "If we were successful would we still be here." Edward snickered.

"The two of you to my side. Now!" ordered Aro. Me and Jane flitted to his sides, one of us on either. He reached for my hand. I stepped back. He looked at me suspiciously. He reached for Jane's hand instead. Jane also stepped back, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What is going on with you two? Is there something you don't want me to know." he hissed. Chelsea and Marcus grabbed his hands.

"You traitors!" he screamed. I felt my body pushed away from his. Chelsea grabbed me by the neck. Felix, hearing the word traitor grabbed Jane.

Renesmee came out of the house about then. She takes one look at the chaos in front of her and runs back inside.

_Great. My girlfriend doesn't care about me as much as I thought. So wonderful. Really. So happy I could die. Now, I need to deal with Aro._

But Jane already had. I could hear him screaming in agony. Probably why Felix and Chelsea's grips have just gotten tighter.

"Tell everybody what you did." Chelsea said.

"I didn't do anything." I hissed.

"Liar." She snarled. "You and Jane betrayed the Volturi. The two of you should die with your new coven, or should I say _family_. The Cullens."

"What?" Demetri hissed. I winced. No. I did not walk out of that forest prepared to risk my life for my mate's family, only to die at Chelsea's, out of all people's, hand.

I heard a few gasps from the Denali's too. Edward hadn't told them anything when he called them. _Nice to know I'm loved._

I caught Renesmee watching us fearfully from the glass wall in the living room. She was scared. I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't, because I was still in this headlock. Stupid Chelsea.

A few people watched me. I wondered why I was so interesting. I looked at Edward, knowing he would know. He simply mouthed. 'Your powers.'

Oh. I'm stupid. I smile sinisterly.

"I hope you like your sensory systems being headless, Chelsea." I said.

_I know I will. _


	10. the Chapter to End all Chapters

"I said resurrect her." Demanded Jane. Mylie screamed in response. Jane had asked to spare her. It had seemed ridiculous at the time because of her power. Now I knew why.

"I can't resurrect your daughter, Jane." Mylie said back. Jane smiled deviously in return. The blonde-haired girl screamed again, and then gritted her teeth. She was outright refusing. I wished she would just give in. it would've made the pain end. But for the 50 years I had lived with the girl I had known she was stubborn. And bloodthirsty. And violent. Definitely violent.

"Jane enough. You're scaring her." Jasper's voice said, at the same time as Edward's. I knew it was useless. She wouldn't listen. This was Azalyn we were talking about. Jane would stop at nothing to have her back. This was her only opportunity to have her daughter back. We would never come across a power like hers ever again.

"That's the point, d***head. " Jane said sourly. Jasper, luckily, took no offense to it. Neither did Edward. He probably knew better than I did why she was acting that why.

I walked over to where Renesmee and Jacob were sitting. She stared at Jane and Mylie fearfully. Her agonizing screams were painful for anyone to have to hear. I really didn't want to hear those screams. She sounded so tortured even I, who hated the girl with my life, even before I had joined the Cullens.

She seemed a lot more favored by Aro at the time. And she hated Santiago, for reasons no one knew. I had formed an attachment to the vampire from the start. We were close friends. Well, until now. She only lasted five years with him.

I sit down next to Ren and Jake. Jake gave me a nod of appreciation. I smiled. Guess I've gotten a new friend. Now, I still need to work on the other wolves, Rosalie, and Emmett.

* * *

><p>"Fine. " Mylie said, after about an hour of me sending her the worst waves of pain I could conjure up. I smile. In my arms appears a bundle. Leah, still in wolf form, attacked her. Now that I had what I wanted, I had no use for her.<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled at my daughter, her two favorite boys besides me on either side of her. I hadn't trusted Jake to begin with, and loathed the idea she would end up with him. But he had gained my trust. And Alec just had.<p>

I never really hated the boy, until he'd kidnapped my daughter, but he never hurt her while under his care, and was truly pained when we'd finally tracked him down. He cared about her, and put her family above his own. I was glad to call him 'my daughter's boyfriend,' although, I did wonder when I could call him my son-in-law.

Bella kisses me, and my focus goes from my daughter to her. After a few seconds, I pull back.

"I've got to do something I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Edward made his way towards me.<p>

"Alec, I need to talk to you." He said. I nodded and stood up. Renesmee let go of Jacob and followed me.

Edward cleared his throat. He looked uncomfortable.

"I don't recall ever giving you guys my blessing. Is it too late for that?" he asked nervously.

"Never." I said, smiling widely, happy that he finally approves.

"Welcome to the family, Alexander Cullen."

_Cullen. Yeah. I like the sound of that. _


End file.
